Her Weakness
by UnBlueTears
Summary: "You wouldn't know what love could do." Maka is doing her best to be strong but could something called "love" be a hindrance to it? She had a weird dream as she slept on Soul's shoulders and the mysterious man kept on haunting her. Figure out how the mysterious man will change Maka's life and make Soul jealous as he kept his true feelings towards Maka. Betrayal or Romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is the first chapter of **_**What She Didn't Know**_** Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 1: Under the Tree_**

It was early in the morning and Maka was standing in the field near the academy just after she's done with her third training session. She was catching her breath, her face was sweaty and her clothes were full of dirt. This time, she trained by herself without her weapon to enhance her physical skills. Maka woke up and left early leaving Soul who was still asleep in the house and she ought not to wake him up because she knew that he would feel bad again since he was tired of yesterday's mission. There is a reason why Maka was up in the morning just to practice. She remained still as she closed her eyes and reminisce yesterday's incident in her mind.

Soul almost risked his life just to protect Maka in yesterday's mission. She knew that his arm got bruised from protecting her even though he tried to keep. Soul doesn't like to make Maka worry and guilty so he knew that it would be a good decision not to tell her. Maka knew that Soul will always be there to protect her but she didn't like to see him hurt. It's always like that and she was sick of it. She felt weak and she doesn't feel like real meister. She feels more like a burden to Soul. Even though she's a girl, she believes that it doesn't set a boundary between her and Soul's strength. She hated herself for being weak and she knew that nothing will change if she will just stand there and wait for Soul to save her again.

Maka felt the morning breeze as she stood still. She opened her eyes although her thoughts were still running in her mind. _I will get stronger!_ _I'm not going to give up easily. _She thought on her mind as she breathed deep and continued her training.

She prepared planks that hung through a rope on the tree branches for her kicking skills and dummies that also hung in the other branches of the trees for her punching skills. She began again in her punching skills and agility as she thought about yesterday, she disliked the thought of being weak and it made her punch harder ignoring the pain in her knuckles. She hated herself and she lacked confidence and trust. It something that she didn't realize she must gain.

As she punched harder, she felt someone grasp her arm at her back when she was about to strike another hard punch. It made her stop as she heard the voice of the person behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maka turned back to see a figure of a boy with white hair, fair complexions and his eyes fixed at hers.

"Having my training. Can't you see?" Maka replied and Soul's hand was still on her arm.

"Alone and early in the morning? What you should be doing now is to rest. We just came from a tough mission yesterday and here you are straining your body." Soul said.

"It's better if you will be the one to go back and rest since you got hurt yesterday. I'm done resting already and what I need is training."

"Don't be stubborn." Soul tightened his grip a bit in Maka's arm but he was careful not to hurt her and dragged her in his direction as he walked forth.

"Wait! What are you doing? I'm not done with my training yet." Maka refused and tried to pull herself away from Soul.

"Don't be stubborn, I said." He turned back and scooped Maka up in his arms and carried her.

"Hey! Put me down!" Maka cried as she yanked her feet and it made her face go red. Soul remained quiet and continued walking forward despite Maka's complaints. As they reached an oak tree, Soul placed Maka down on the ground and he too, sat beside her.

"What are you-," Maka was about to stand up but Soul stopped her and her words paused as he brought down Maka's head to his broad shoulders. The both leaned on the tree and Maka couldn't move as felt her cheeks go red. "Wait, Soul-," she felt distracted leaning on his shoulder and when she was about to say something, Soul interrupted her.

"Don't feel guilty because of yesterday. Nobody wants to get hurt and I just wanted to protect you. When we fight, we become one. A meister and a weapon, we just have to do our best when we fight and be by each other's side." Soul spoke as his gaze focused on the green fields in front of them. Maka was speechless. She didn't know what to reply even though she has thoughts in her head. All she wanted is just to protect those whom she cared for. She didn't want to see them hurt because of her. It made her feel weak and her eyes became watery. She wanted to cry. Not because she doesn't have enough strength but she didn't know what to do. All she wanted is to be strong and not to be a burden.

"Soul, am I a burden to you?" She finally asked in a soft voice.

"What are you thinking about? You are my meister and you will never be a burden to me. Don't think about those kind of things, Maka. You are not weak, and what you really need is for you to find out. If I protected you, it doesn't mean that you are weak. It is our duty to protect each other after all, right?"

"Thank you, Soul." Maka replied. His words became like a soft warm blanket. It comforted her in the midst of a lost, solitary desert. She felt more relaxed now but thoughts are still running in her mind.

"Close your eyes and sleep. You need rest. We can train together tomorrow if you want." Soul said to her. He glanced at her head that leaned on his shoulder and let out a slight smile on his face. He was glad that Maka was his meister. Even though she's stubborn sometimes, he appreciates the way she cares for him and she knew Maka is strong and doesn't give up easily. He will always be there for Maka, whatever happens. He just wanted her to be away from danger and be her protector always.

She didn't want Soul to see her face and watery eyes for now so she doesn't have a choice but to sleep leaning against his shoulders. She did feel tired and exhausted and for that moment, she was lucky to have Soul by her side. She could think about her problems when she wake up, but now she could escape it temporarily as she slept. This time, she felt safe and away from any danger with Soul beside her.

**End of chapter 1! Sorry if it's a bit short. Thank you so much for reading and I'll do my best to update soon even though I'm busy ;) Stay updated!  
Hmm.. how was the first chapter? Don't forget to review guys. SoMa! X)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Her Weakness (The dream)

As Maka fell into a deep slumber, she had a dream. A weird and mysterious dream.

_She found herself lying down in a dark place, the darkness blinding her eyes. She wondered where she was and pulled herself up. She tried to extend her arms, expecting to clutch on something or touch a wall but there was nothing. Her heart began to beat fast but she felt relieved when she found a soft light in front of her. It lighted the surrounding and she was amazed to find herself surrounded by red roses and petals. The roses were like red carpets but as she tried to step forward, she felt that something pricked her feet. The thorn of a rose, she thought. But as she stared down on her feet, her attention was caught by a moving figure on her side. She glanced and found a figure of a man looking back. _

"_Who are you? Where am I?" Maka's voiced echoed._

_The man standing did not reply but instead, he let out a wicked laugh that became louder and louder. Maka's felt uneasy, the laugh of the man entered her ears like those of a devil. She wanted to ask him questions but she can't move her lips and body. Finally, the man turned and faced her. He was wearing a white mask, with a mark of a red rose on the right side. It had a smiling face and it felt like it haunted her as her a cold shiver crept through her veins. Before Maka could notice, the roses on her feet slowly melted and became red. Blood?! She thought on her mind. Not just blood was surrounding her. There were bodies also. She could notice by their backs and hair, it was those people she cared for: Her dad, her friends, teachers, and classmates in the academy. But she got more shocked of the scene of Soul's body covered with blood. She wanted to reach out her hand to him and tell him that she needs him. That she can't be strong without him. _

"_No. What is this? What have you done?" Her voice shivered as she spoke. Her feet were also covered with blood but she couldn't move it. She was disgusted by the scene. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. A dream! She finally realized. This is not a just a dream, this is a bad dream. _

"_You are wrong, dear. It should be my line. What have you done?" The man replied with a deep voice emphasizing each word on the question he asked as he spoke. Maka was confused, she didn't know what he was talking about. The smell of blood made her head dizzy and the loathsome scene made her want to close her eyes forever until she wake up from this horrible bad dream. The man chuckled as he went closed to her. His hands were holding a bunch of roses with thorns this time. He reached out his other hand hand to touch her face, Maka wanted to escape his touch but she couldn't move her hands either. He brushed his fingers through her face and realized that he was trying to write something with blood. _

"_You can't even save them. They must be very disappointed for you because you are too weak. Too fragile, anything can break you easily. Accept these roses to calm you down, don't be afraid of me. I can hear your heartbeat." He chuckled again and reached the roses in his hands to her. The roses crawled through her body, going to her neck. They were not thorny red roses anymore; they became red snakes with thorns and she wanted to get them away from her body but she couldn't move a muscle. They crawled while hissing, until they reached her neck. She couldn't catch her breath as the red snakes wrapped around her neck and chocked her. _

"_Nice gift, isn't it?" He smiled. Maka wanted to kill him, he wanted to tore him into pieces but his question was still running through her mind. _

'_You're too weak.'_

'_What have you done?'_

_It repeated in her mind as she saw the dead bodies around her. She has nothing to do with this. This is just a dream but she could feel the snakes tightening in her neck and body. She felt the pain even though she reminded herself that everything was just a bad dream. She hoped that she could escape this and hoped that it wouldn't come into a reality. _

(Back to reality)

"Maka! Hey, wake up!"She heard Soul's voice and it made her open her eyes. She was panting and coughing as she reached her hand through her neck, finding if the snakes were still tightly around it.

"Soul!" Maka cried, as she woke up from a terrible dream. She almost believed that it was reality but this time, Soul saved her again. The fear she felt brought her to tears and Soul hugged her for her comfort.

"Don't worry, I'm here. It was just a bad dream." Soul said as held his arms to her head and Maka buried her face to his broad shoulders. Though it was just a dream, it haunted her and the words that the man said was echoing in her mind.

"Don't leave me, okay?" Maka said in a soft voice while sobbing. Soul was startled as he heard her words. He felt a feeling in his chest that he can't explain. Something that made his heart beat fast.

"I will never. I'll be by your side always." He replied. Soul wanted to comfort her and hold her in his arms forever but it seems like he would only do so once had the opportunity. He wants to be her only warmth, her only comfort and the first person that Maka will run into if she feels troubled. He got troubled when he thought about these things.

_What is this strange feeling as I held her? It made my heart beat fast and butterflies in my stomach are- Wait! Butterflies? Where the heck did I get that? Could it be that I… No, Soul. Don't think about it. _

His thoughts were interrupted when Maka pulled herself away from him.

"I-I'm sorry, it seems like I troubled you." Maka released herself out from Soul's hands after realizing that he was holding her for a long time now and wiped her tears from her face. "I think we should go back now. I need to make lunch for us." Maka continued as she stood up. She changed the subject to avoid the scene that she saw in her dream.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Soul asked, anxiously.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Maka let out a smile on her face.

Soul was still worried about her and he wanted to ask what the dream that she had was but he was afraid that it was going to make her cry again. He stood up and walked behind Maka, guarding her back as they passed the way out to the fields and back to their house.

It became a bad day for Maka, all because of that bad dream and the mysterious man. _Am I that weak, that I can't save everyone even in a dream? That horrible man in my dream, what does he want from me? No… I can be strong. I just have to believe in myself… _

**POV of the new characters **(Reed Crescen)

(Reed is a meister and his weapon is a one-hand gun named Keigo. He belonged to a group of assassins called "Vertics" after he was found in the streets by the head master of Vertics picking up a fight with an older man and he encouraged him to join their group. He is about sixteen years old by now.)

"Ahh… I found her already. Kami's one and only princess. I have heard that she's so interesting, just like her mother. Full of courage in the inside but too weak in the outside. Let's just see what will happen in this cream topped with strawberry syrup revenge." The old man who was sitting on the top of a table chuckled as held a candid picture of Maka in his hands and staring at it. His room only had one desk albeit the large space and it was full of red roses and petals around. And for you to know, he wore a mask that covered his face_. A mask with a sign of a red rose on the right side. _

His name is Scorpion, and he was the head of the Vertics. The old man who wanted to take revenge on Kami (Maka's mother) because she was the reason why their clan was defeated after eighteen years ago and it took him a lot of years to establish another group and take revenge on Shibusen, especially Kami. And now, after he became feared and prominent, he wanted to take revenge through killing Kami's daughter.

"Reed! I have an important mission for you."

"Yes, Master?" A boy with black hair and olive eyes stood up from a chair. Beside him, was a tall man with a dark red hair, black eyes and was wearing a black jacket. It was Reed's weapon, Keigo.

"I want you to bring trouble in Shibusen and see this young lady? Her name is Maka Albarn. Such a sickening name, I want you to torture her slowly and crush her body into pieces. Make sure that you will bring pain in her life." He let out a lighter and burned Maka's picture.

"You can trust on me, Master. I will make clever plans." Reed, together with his weapon, went out after they bowed their heads to their master. Reed could not escape Scorpion's orders because he was the reason why he became strong and lived a life of luxury. He was the one who gave him another chance to live and gave him hope so he promised himself to give back his gratitude.

"Good boy." He laughed an evil laugh and he thought that his plan was perfect. He knew what Reed was capable of. He was the best of his assassins and was his favorite since he focused to train him hard just to use him for revenge.

"So, what's your plan about this?" Keigo asked his meister while walking on the corridors.

"A girl… Too fragile. Being a student in Shibusen is the best plan for us to be close to her and trouble Shibusen. My first step is to make her fall for me. And if she does, she'll earn my trust and everything will definitely go on smoothly." Reed let out a slight smile on his face.

Preparing for their departure, they both wore a black cloak that covered their cloth and they too, covered their face with a mask, same as what Scorpion wore.

_Chapter 2 is done!

Keep in touch and stay updated for the next chapters. I love to receive reviews ;)

.


	3. Chapter 25 What Feelings?

2.5 Chapter of Her Weakness (Feelings)

_*Okay, so this is just a short scene before I could make the chapter 3. About something hot (hehe) that happened before they went to school. Changed to rated T for further scenes!_ :D

"Soul, hurry up! We might miss the class!" Maka cried while knocking the bathroom door. It was Monday and normal class days will continue again. Same goes for their missions and trainings. Maka was already well prepared and it was only ten minutes left before their class would start.

"Geez, I shouldn't be the one blamed. It was you who consumed fifteen minutes just to take a bath." Soul replied behind the door. Maka could hear Soul's footsteps as it splashed through the wet floor of the bathroom and the door unlocked. Maka was leaning beside the bathroom door and she got startled as Soul suddenly went out topless with a white towel wrapped around his waist and his white hair was still soaking wet.

"H-hey! Could you at least wear your clothes before you go out?" She pointed at Soul. Maka's face became red as she saw Soul standing in front of her and he was half naked.

"You told me to hurry up. That's just what I'm doing." Soul plainly replied.

"Then hurry and change to your clothes!"

Soul let out a smirk. He liked it when Maka gets annoyed because of him and it made her back to her normal self. Soul was relieved to see her back despite what happened on the past few days of frustration.

"Chaste girls like you really don't know how to handle things like these." Soul said.

"What did you just say?! So you're telling me to get dirty, huh?" Maka pointed her finger in Soul's chest. This time, Maka forgot about the time and she got carried away by their argument.

"Hah! And what can you do?" Soul laughed hard as he teased Maka. He knew that she was too innocent and it made her even more annoyed.

He knew that she did not know any of those 'lovey-dovey' stuffs because she was naïve and she wasn't into romance stuffs. Maka's head was steaming and she was about to hit Soul with her Maka chop but she unexpectedly stepped on a slippery part of the floor because of the water and lost her balance.

_No way! _Maka closed her eyes, not knowing how to react in the situation.

Soul was alarmed and she tried to catch Maka but it turned out that he protected her with his body from hitting in the floor. Soul's back slammed into the floor and he clutched Maka into his arms but he felt a slight brush of her lips that almost touched his own lips. But her soft lips only brushed at the side of his. Maka then pulled herself up, with her hands supporting her while her body was above his and his head was between her hands, gazing at each other in surprise. It was like that moment got paused, they could feel each other's breath and Maka could hear Soul's heart beating incessantly. She didn't know what kind of weird feeling she had and it made her face blush. So did Soul's.

Maka pulled herself up and took a deep breath, avoiding Soul's gaze who was still lying on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Maka said.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Soul pulled himself up and stood up, facing back at Maka.

"I should go first. We'll just meet each other at school anyway." Maka felt embarrassed and she grabbed her school bag and books to proceed into the academy. She briefly went out and hurriedly shut the door.

Soul was left there standing, placing the knuckles of his hands lightly on the part where Maka touched her lips with. He did not face Maka because he will be more embarrassed if she saw how red his face was. He reminisced the moment when Maka was on top of him, her body next to his and he could feel her breath. It was too disturbing but he could not erase that scene on his head.

"Why do I have this feeling for her?" Soul felt troubled because he wasn't too clear of his own feelings. His heart thumped hard and his face was blushing. What could you conclude? He has feelings for Maka of course! But Soul couldn't fully accept it. He was afraid that it might turn out to be an unrequited love and he reminded himself that they were partners: A meister and a weapon. He wasn't even sure if Maka only treated him as a friend or a weapon.

Or is it possible to be more than that? If only true feelings could be revealed…

_Well, this is not really a side story but I just intended to make it short. Stay updated for the next chapter! Everyone can freely suggest making the romance more interesting and feel free to comment _

~UnBlueTears


	4. Chapter 3 New Mission

**Chapter 3 of Her Weakness (New Mission)**

Maka went running in the hallway, feeling disturbed and embarrassed of the incident that happened and her face was flushing. She was in the academy now and she wanted to forget everything about it first even though it is too hard to do so.

"Maka!" she halted as she heard someone call her name from her back. She looked back and saw Tsubaki and Black Star heading in the same way as hers. She could see him grin as he waved his hand to her and Tsubaki was smiling as she followed Black Star's back.

"Hey, what's-"Black Star's voice diminished as he noticed that something was wrong. "Wait a minute, where's Soul? Did he get sick?" Black Start continued with a curious face.

"Umm… He left something in the apartment. Don't worry, he told me that he'll be here on time before the school bell rings." Maka replied and smiled.

"Well, it's a bit awkward not seeing both of you together." Tsubaki said. Suddenly, Maka remembered about the incident that happened and she couldn't stop herself from blushing. Being on top of him and feeling his hot breath. She didn't want to let them see her face so she looked back and tried to hide that nothing was wrong.

"Let's continue our way to the classroom." Maka said as she looked back.

"Maka? Is something wrong?" Black Start abruptly peered from Maka's side and Maka tried to avoid his glance.

"N-Nothing's wrong! I'm fine." Maka didn't know what to do and she felt confused so she continued walking rapidly, heading to the classroom.

"Eh? I think something's really amidst between her and Soul. What do you think, Tsubaki?"

"Hmm… Maybe they fought or something." Tsubaki replied but Black Start remained quiet.

"Oh well! I know that their problems will be solved in no time. Let's continue to make this day fun, Tsubaki!" Black Star cried with optimism and Tsubaki agreed.

There was at least three minutes left before the school bell could ring and the class will start already. Maka searched for Soul but his seat was empty and he wasn't with Black Start or Kid either.

Professor Stein entered the room at last and she found someone following his back. Carrying a bunch of files, Soul entered the classroom and he placed those files on top of the table. She didn't want to look at him so she opened a book and pretended that she was reading something. Everyone was not yet settled on their seats because the school bell didn't ring yet and Professor Stein was still arranging the files.

She tried to remain calm, but as she looked at her side, she got startled to see Soul sitting beside her!

"W-wait! This is not your proper seat!" Her face was red as she pointed out to Soul.

"Professor Stein said we are allowed to change seats as long as we don't disturb the class and flunk the tests." Soul replied, but he wasn't looking directly at Maka.

"Then, what are you planning that you sat here beside me?"

"Hey, is it that bad? We're even partners and we live on the same roof."

Maka remained quiet and she was too embarrassed to look at Soul's face. Soul attempted to gaze close at Maka's face but she resisted by looking sideward.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Just forget about what happened a while ago." Soul said in a soft voice. Even though he was telling this to Maka, he too could not easily get over with it. Maka shifted and she was now facing Soul, eye to eye.

_Damn, it looks like she's tempting to me to kiss her this way!_ Soul was staring into her eyes and he was mesmerized by her gaze.

"Maka chop!" Maka suddenly hit Soul's head hard with her Maka chop.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Your punishment." Maka replied and let her tongue out as if everything that happened was not really a big deal to her. Soul blithely laughed and he was glad that everything was back to normal already and Maka would feel comfortable being beside him already.

At last, the school bell rang and everyone was settled on their seats already. Professor Stein fixed his glasses as he stood up and he gave a short pause before he could say something.

"Everyone, listen carefully because I have an announcement to tell." The room was in silence and everyone was focused on what Professor Stein would say.

"The files here on my table are details about a certain mission." He continued. "According to your SE level or Skill and Experience level, you and your partner will be given a mission appropriate for you and your performance will serve as your grade in this exam. This will be the first SE exam where everyone will take by two pairs. This simply means four persons in one mission. The SE Exam will be held next week so I want everyone to prepare."

After Professor Stein was done with his explanation, most of the students chattered but Maka remained silent on her seat. Professor Stein called the names of the meister and each one went on his table to get the file for the SE Exam. As Maka returned back on her seat, she opened the folder and Soul went beside her to read the informations written.

"So, our SE Exam will be somewhere in the forest grounds." Soul said.

"It may not be easy enough, though. Our main target is… The black stone."

"What's that?"

"As I have read, it has a mystical power in it but no one knew what it does. It was owned by a palace a hundred of years ago, but it seems that they lost it when strange creatures attacked their palace and stole the stone." Maka replied.

"Let's do our best in this." Soul said, relaxed on his seat but Maka just gazed down and did not make any reply. She thought of something else aside from making the SE Exam a success.

_Can I do this?_

_Will I become a burden to Soul again?_

_I can't let this happen. I should become stronger!_

"We can start our training later so we could prepare." Soul broke the silence between them because he was anxious about Maka being quiet.

"Yeah." She said putting a determined smile on her face as she looked at Soul and he got relieved by this.

(A short peek on the reaper's conversation :D )

"New students? From what place?" the Reaper questioned the Spirit, Maka's father.

"I am not very certain but they arrived here yesterday to inquire. They are both partners. A meister and a weapon and they both went all the way here to train. They will feel honored to be students of Shinbunsen."

"Make sure to give a thorough background check. When are they coming?" the Reaper questioned.

"The day after tomorrow. They are now staying in an Inn just near Shinbunsen and they submitted their data to me already."

The reaper just nodded, still unknown to him what was the danger about to happen…

Maka and Soul proceeded in the training grounds located in the forest area where they usually do their training after the class was done. On top of each tree hung a dummy, which serves as a target and it wouldn't be so easy to reach it since the trees were too gigantic.

"Let's start by targeting those dummies with combat attacks." Soul began as he pointed the top of a hardwood tree. It was too high that they have to bend their heads back to see the top and the target couldn't be easily seen from there. "Then, you could practice your physical skills by jumping from one branch to another and same goes with your balance skills." Soul continued and as Maka agreed, he turned himself into a scythe and Maka grasped the scythe's handle in her hands.

"Ready?" Maka heard Soul's voice as she closed her eyes.

"Yes." Maka replied with a persistent smile and she swiftly leaped from a branch and led herself up the tree. She had to quickly reach the top and it wasn't too easy because she had to avoid some branches and maintain her balance while holding a scythe.

She wasn't certain if she was near the top yet but she gathered all her strength as she stepped on a wide branch and she leaped higher that made her reach the top immediately. The target was there, it looked like a scare crow and it was fastened above the tree. As she brought herself in the air, she swung back her scythe and aimed at the target with a strong hit that it sliced into half. Maka attained the first target and her next problem now was how to get a safe landing on one of the branches of the trees as she fell. On her side, she tightly gripped on a branch and leaped over a wider branch where she balanced herself in order to stand firm.

She pulled herself up again and quickly leaped. The first target was just easy for her and same goes with the next targets as she bounded from tree to tree. It was the second to the last target that she has to aim already and after one more, the training would be done. But Maka was disturbed as something flashed back in her mind. She didn't want to think about it but it was like she could not control what her mind was thinking at that time. Picture of roses flashed in her mind. The red petals were falling to the ground and as each one of them fell, they turned into liquid and Maka realized that it was turning into a pool of blood. It was then that she remembered about that horrible dream and the man, trying to haunt her. She tried to clear everything from her mind and focus on the training but it was hard to concentrate now. She knew it was just a scene from her mind but she smelled the nauseating smell of blood. She checked on herself but she wasn't injured at all and neither is Soul. As she leaped from the branches, the smell was getting stronger that it made her feel dizzy and her hands began to quiver.

"Maka?" She heard Soul's deep voice as she stopped and bent on top of a branch but she couldn't respond directly. She couldn't breathe now because of the smell and she could feel her sweat drip from her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Soul was still on his weapon form and he could sense that something was not right.

"N-nothing." Maka briefly replied and stood up as she made the tree her support. This time, her vision was not clear anymore and her head was spinning. She was wobbly and she did her best to maintain her balance but she couldn't tolerate the smell of blood and she was unsteady now.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as Maka toppled on the air. He immediately turned himself into his human form and quickly grabbed on Maka's arm. He pulled her close to him as quickly as he could and wrapped himself firmly to protect her when they fall in the ground. His hands were firmly holding Maka's head and back, shielding her from hitting the ground. But fortunately, Soul was able to caught sight of a branch and he held it tightly with his one hand while the other one was holding Maka firmly. Soul got relieved as their landing was safe and he was now lying flat on the ground, catching his breath and facing the sky while he was still holding on Maka who was now on top of his body.

As he slowly pulled himself up to sit, he gently placed Maka on his lap and checked on her pulse and temperature. Her hands were cold and her breathing was not steady. It made Soul worry about her and he was suspicious if Maka was hiding something from him. He could talk to her later but for now, Maka's condition is more important to Soul. It would be better if she would take a rest for now and tell what happened to Professor Stein so he could take a check on her.

"Ugh, I'm too bored now." Reed and his weapon, Keigo were on an Inn near Shinbunsen now and it was three days since they have arrived in the place.

"There's just one day left and were gonna be students of Shinbunsen." Keigo replied while sitting comfortably on a sofa and he was enjoying the show on the television. Reed wasn't too interested in TV shows so he remained sitting on his chair while reading a book.

"I really hate to wait, especially in an interesting mission."

"So you have clear plans now?" Keigo asked.

"Not very clear… but I know exactly what to do with Maka." Reed said while looking at Maka's photo that he was holding. "She seems to be a very interesting person though, I can have her and enjoy her first and killing her would be easy enough."

"Then what about her weapon?"

"Well, that's a slight problem. They seem to be very close with each other, but he wouldn't interfere with his meister's relationship with guys, wouldn't he?"

"I don't think so." Keigo's reply made Reed grimace as he stared at him.

"Such a nuisance. But well, when the plan A will succeed, then the others will go smoothly. But if the plan A will be a failure, there will always be a lot of letters in the alphabet." Reed smirked.

**Okay, That's all for Chapter 3! Sorry for the late update because I'm suppahh bussyyy! xD I think I'm gonna update weekly for now but if ever I'm not busy, I'll update as soon as possible. I would be glad to receive your reviews ;)**

**~UnBlueTears~**


End file.
